Blue Globbor
'The Blue Globbor '''is the first monster used by Master Vile and serves as the secondary antagonist of the three part episode "Master Vile and The Metallic Armour." History. Master Vile created Blue Globber that drains energy and takes the powers of Ninjor and the Power Rangers. Blue Globbor was destroyed by the Ninja Mega Falconzord, but much to the Rangers' surprise, Globbor survived the blow as he arose from the flames and continued the assault on the Rangers. At one point, he was able to keep the Rangers from attacking him, since Master Vile had established a connection between Blue Globbor and Ninjor, so that each blow against Globbor would injure Ninjor. Globbor also used many different forms to take on the Rangers. As Globbor Ninjor, he could keep the Rangers at bay, preventing them from being able to attack, due to the energy link. His final form, Ranger Globbor, did not last long. He was ultimately destroyed by Ninjor's energy ball. Blue Globber was seen as an audience member in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena. Blue Globber was seen with Master Vile when they and the other United Alliance of Evil meet with Dark Specter on Cimmerian Planet. Blue Globber was seen with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army. Powers and abiliites; Blue Globbor. *'Super Strength-'As arguably the strongest monster of Season 3, Globbor has horrendous amounts od strength, *'Durability-'As the strongest monster of Season 3, Globbor has an amazing amount of durability. Arsenal. *'Suction Cup Hands-'Globbor has suction cup fingers that he can use as weapons. **'Energy Draining-'By clasping his suction cup fingers to his enemies, he can drain enemies of thier energy, making them far easier to capture. This was powerful enough to drain Ninjor and even drain the Shogn Megazord from quite a distance away. These hand coverings were eventually destroyed by blasts from the Metallic Armour. Ninjor Globbor. *'Enhanced Strength-'Even in comparison to his last form, Globbor was now extrenely strong. *'Enhanced Durability-'Even in comparison to his last form, Globbor was now extrenely durable. Arsenal. *'Katana-'In this new form, Globbor weilds a big katanna to aid him in battle. **'Blue Lightning Projection-'Globbor can project blue lightning from the tip of his sword. This was his strongest attack as one blast was able to knock the Ninja Megazord, Shogun Megazord, and Falconzord out of commision. Ranger Globbor. *'Super Enhanced Strength-'In his ultimate, Ranger powers infused form, he is the physically strongest monster of the entire season. *'Super Enhanced Durability-'In his ultimate form, Globbor is nearly invunerable. Arsenal. *'Katana-'Globbor retains his katana in this form to aid him in combat. *'Crossbow-'''Globbor gains a small (giant) crossbow in this form. It can project very powerful blue energy blasts from it. Notes. * When the Blue Globbor enters his third form, the faces on his head resemble the helmets of four of the yet to be seen Aquitar Rangers (Specifically, the White, Yellow, Blue, and Black Aquitar Rangers). *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Globbor, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $213.50. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Monsters